The Avatar Supports Sues
by Terra and Bouldarian AHEM N00b
Summary: A guide to real fanfiction and how to write a story worth reading! For all Suethors and Flamers alike!


**To combat flamers, Anti-Suethors, and People who have nothing better to do but be assholes, I have taken it upon myself to create a literary work that will surpass all other "Flamer's Guides to BLAH, BLAH Fanfiction".**

Aang sighed as he traveled alongside his trustworthy companions. His mood was one of glum. "I just don't understand what's going on. My sole purpose as Avatar is to bring peace to the four nations but it looks like there was a fifth nation I forgot! THE INTERNET!"

Sokka scoffed, his boomerang in hand. Letting his face drop in a sarcastic scowl he let out a few deep-throated notes.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka can you not make sound effects?"

Sokka continued to sing, though, ignoring is half-witted sister.

"I am not half-witted!" Katara halted, stomping her foot in irritated dismay.

Sokka shrugged. "You just don't understand true comedy." Katara's eye twitched.

Taking a step in between them, Aang let a nervous smile slip onto his features. "Um, can we get back to me for a minute?"

In unison they shouted, "Yes!"

Toph, who had remained quiet and listening this entire time, finally added, "Aang I think you should just wipe out the internet with your internet bending powers… I mean you are the Avatar… Can you bend the internet?"

Aang shook his arrow decorated head. "I'm afraid not Toph…You see, there are these people on the internet known as 'Flamers' who are polluting such sites as and are stopping people from telling stories of our great adventures. Well, I have something to say about that…

If you are a fan of Mary Sues, a Suethor, an Anti-flamer, and common user of OCs, this fanfic is most indefinitely for you. If you are not any of the entities that I have listed, still feel free to go ahead, and read and review.

Furthermore I'd like to bring up a very popular term often used by those that oppose Suethors.

'Don't reproduce. The last thing we need are more Suethors.'

This is **false**! Flamers should never reproduce because they will pass on their bad attitude and pessimistic outlook on life to their children, thus creating what you call bullies/cyber bullies. Suethors, on the other hand, are not going to pass on their writing techniques. Their children will go to school, learn on their own, and use their own writing techniques. Writing techniques are not hereditary. That is something many Anti-Suethors and flamers constantly fail to realize. Writing techniques are usually self-taught after a certain amount of information on writing or the English language has been absorbed by use of your brain. Logical, analytical, rational, imaginative, creative parts of the brains are used to write a story based off of what you've absorbed in your own life experience and then create. It is NOT, I repeat, NOT hereditary. It's ridiculous to be told not to reproduce just because others don't appreciate your writing talents."

Uncle Iroh, who was now traveling with the gang, added in, "Zuko… I hope you reproduce…you are a flamer after all."

Zuko glared at his uncle, crossing his arms in denial. "That's not true uncle! I'm just a firebending prince whose identity CONSTANTLY gets stolen and raped by flamers that THINK they are defending me… I want to AGNI KAI THEM RIGHT NOW!"

Terra (the amazing blonde and blue eyed OC that is named after yours truly) appeared beside the Fire Prince, her arm wrapping around his shoulders. "Zuko… Don't call it Agni Kai anymore."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow. "Then what do I call it?"

Terra purred and leaned closer before screeching, "AHEM KAI! It sounds much more ahemalicious!"

Zuko detached himself from the stranger, his face warped in confusion. "Wow… Anyway, I guess I'm out to Ahem Kai flamers on ."

Ignoring the newcomer and Zuko's departure, Aang cried out in, "Let me finish! As for your fanfiction's content, you can put whatever it is you'd like to put in your story as long as it is within the TOS of . Here are some passages to support the comments recently made above:

" Liberty to express opinions and ideas without hindrance, and especially without fear of punishment. Despite the constitutional guarantee of free speech in the United States , legal systems have not treated freedom of speech as absolute. Among the more obvious restrictions on the freedom to say just what one likes where one likes are laws regulating incitement, sedition, defamation, slander and libel, blasphemy, the expression of racial hatred, and conspiracy. The liberal tradition has generally defended freedom of the sort of speech which does not violate others' rights or lead to predictable and avoidable harm, but it has been fierce in that defense because a free interchange of ideas is seen as an essential ingredient of democracy and resistance to tyranny, and as an important agent of improvement. The distinction between an action falling under the description of speech and one which does not is not clear cut, because many non-verbal actions can be seen as making a statement—for example, burning a flag or destroying a symbol. Again, valued freedom of speech embraces publication—writing, broadcasting, distributing recordings—as well as oral delivery of ideas."

— _Andrew Reeve_ (from the First Amendment Center )

Note: This, however, only applies to those that are bound by the Constitution (i.e. United States Citizens/U.S. Residents)

"**Fan fiction** (alternately referred to as **fanfiction**, **fanfic**, **FF** or **fic**) is a broadly defined term for fiction about characters or settings written by admirers of the original work, rather than by the original creators.1 The term usually applies to works that are not commissioned and unauthorized by the owner/creators and publishers of the original and usually (but not always) works which are not professionally published. Fan fiction is defined outside of original fiction, which exists within its own discrete, professionally published universe, and therefore, as long as it's related to the subject, can be completely outside of canon works within that universe.2 Most fan fiction writers assume that their readers have knowledge of the canon universe (created by a professional writer) in which their works are based."

— _Wikipedia_

With those two citations above I feel it's self-explanatory. The first quote goes into (and this applies to Americans) the Freedom of Speech guaranteed by the Constitution. With that said, obviously Suethors can post whatever fiction that they want without being reprimanded for their stories and ideas. Furthermore, I'd like to state that there is a strong belief of an entity called, "Natural Rights". Natural Rights were theorized by many great thinkers such as the following: H.L.A. Hart, John Locke, Thomas Hobbes, Thomas Jefferson, Immanuel Kant, and Jean-Jacques-Rousseau. Thomas Jefferson, for example, suggested that Natural Rights include the "Pursuit of Happiness". Perhaps it is the Suethors' way of pursuing happiness by writing their fanfictions on . Should we, the mere public and society who attempt to force so called trendy habits and clothing brand similarities amongst each other, condemn others for standing out above the crowd (for whatever reason it may be) in a struggle to be unique, an effort to be different? I should think not."

Terra suddenly interrupted with, "What the first quote means is that our Forefather THE GREAT BOULDATAR, the very first AVATAR EVER, bended the Constitution into giving Americans freedom of speech!"

Aang raised a hand to scratch his bald head, "So I can bend the Constitution?"

Terra guffawed. "No silly ahemalicious arrow-headed boy… Just THE GREAT BOULDATAR because he is the very FIRST avatar EVER! Even before Roku and Kiyoshi and that fat avatar the rides on the panda and fishes for things! THE GREAT BOULDATAR CAN BEND ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!"

Aang's eyebrows were set in determination as he asked, "How do I become more like him?"

Terra sighed, "Oh Avatar Aangykins…The best you can do is ahem – I mean, support and encourage Suethors and OC's!"

Aang nodded and replied, "Well I did have a bit more to add to what I had stated before. See, the second quote is very self explanatory. I'd like to quote a smaller portion of that large quote in order to emphasize a point of mine. "…as long as it's related to the subject, can be completely outside of canon works within that universe." There you have it. Fanfiction is defined as a literary work that is related to an original literary work or plot that is taken (even if unauthorized) to another level and changed into an entity that can be utterly distinctive of the original literary work; even completely opposite from the actual author's true intentions."

**Closing all these lovely statements made by Aang, we (Terra and Bouldarian AHEM j00) would just like to say one last concluding announcement or rather vengeful retort.**

**FOOLISH LITTLE FLAMER TROLLS! I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL AND AHEM YOU IN A VERY NON-AHEMALICIOUS WAY.**

**A/N: If you couldn't tell this was a sarcastic parody, too bad. And don't review saying that this is the worst story you've ever read. Obviously, it was meant to be stupid. 0)**


End file.
